


Crimen

by MxMsHolic



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Death Note - Freeform, Gustavo Cerati, M/M, mattxmello - Freeform, memorial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxMsHolic/pseuds/MxMsHolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué ten equivocado me traías, Mello? Bastante al parecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallyhowlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyhowlett/gifts).



> Decidí hacer este one shot / songfic honrando a un artista del cual si bien no era muy fan, amaba esta canción que utilicé. Se trata de Gustavo Cerati, quien falleció el día 4 de Septiembre de este año luego de haber pasado varios ya en coma. Bueno, espero les agrade, a falta de tiempo aún no está beteado así que disculpen los errores, ni bien tenga un espacio libre los corregiré.

No sé qué pensar… de verdad no sé qué pretendes que piense, qué  demonios quieres que sienta. Creo que hubiese sido mil veces mejor que tú esperes por mí en lugar de que yo espere por ti… yo hubiera llegado Mells.

Se suponía que me lo dirías, es decir, yo sabía muy bien y desde antes que esto sucedería, incluso que buscarías escapar y hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, no por nada estoy en esta casa. Los años que pasamos juntos en Wammy’s me dijeron que sería el primero en saberlo, que sería quien te acompañaría  a cumplir tus cometidos, a seguir sus pasos.

¿Qué ten equivocado me traías, Mello? Bastante al parecer.

Cuando salí de la oficina de Roger, hallé tu cama vacía y tu escritorio hecho un desastre con un trozo de papel encima lleno de palabras insípidas… luego de eso se me ofreció trabajar con Near. Como si fuese a aceptarlo, pero estuve a punto, Mihael, estuve a punto… Hasta te imagino ahora palmeándome la cabeza y diciéndome “Buen perro.”, ¿Sabes? Vete al diablo.

\- Quiero perfeccionar mis habilidades antes de entrar en un caso como este.-Dije mirando a un costado, esperando a que el hombre leyera en los subtítulos  “No quiero morir joven, gracias.” Cuando vi sus ojos al escuchar mi respuesta, sentí algo que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo, verdadero enojo.

Siempre detesté ser fácil de leer, siempre odié que sepan qué me sucedía, por eso mismo comencé a ocultar mis ojos, por eso mismo sólo cruzaba monosílabos con la gente si era completamente necesario, pero justo en ese momento me sentía tan vulnerable. Adivina de quién es la culpa.

Justo al verla expresión de ese hombre, de caer en cuenta que sabía a las claras que yo bien no me encontraba, quise golpear algo… sí, exactamente como tú lo hacías. Sólo quería tirar ese escritorio por la ventana e irme, como te vi hacerlo una vez. Sin embargo me levanté con calma como siempre y caminé hacia la puerta.

Ni bien la cerré tras de mí corrí a la habitación y me encerré en ella.

 

 **** _La espera me agotó_  
no se nada de vos   
dejaste tanto en mí   
En llamas me acosté   
y en un lento degradé   
supe que te perdí

****

A medida que pasaban los días me seguía preguntando dónde y cómo estarías, pero al parecer no hacía más que dañarme. Todos las mañanas despertaba bien, comenzaba a hacer lo que se suponía que debía hacer para las diferentes clases y estudiaba las asignaturas para así conservar tu segundo puesto en la casa… pero maldita sea, siempre, siempre en un momento del día algo me traía tu nombre a los labios. Cualquier cosa que me quede mirando, un estúpido problema de álgebra, el sweater de algún mocoso que pasaba a mi lado, el sol, algún libro, no había día en el que no te piense.

Comencé a hacer un esfuerzo aún más fuerte, pedí un cambio de habitación y terminé con Nate… era mejor que ver tus cosas a mi alrededor todo el tiempo, me desconcentraba, pero hasta él me traía tus recuerdos, la forma en la que siempre hablabas de él y cuanto lo detestabas, siempre había allí algo.

Todo esto estaba sucediendo sólo por mi culpa, por ilusionarme tanto contigo, por confiarte todo lo que soy y entregarte hasta lo que no tenía, por pensar que tú harías lo mismo. Y me había costado tanto entrar en tu vida que simplemente no quería despegarme, había hecho un esfuerzo tan grande para desperdiciarlo de esa manera… De todas formas justo ahora no había nada qué hacer, sólo debería soportar hasta poder encontrarte, o arriesgarme a esperar a que tú me encuentres de nuevo.

 

 **** _¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?_  
si no olvido, moriré   
y otro crimen quedará   
otro crimen quedará   
sin resolver

****

Habían pasado años ya, y me había acostumbrado a olvidarte, si en caso llegabas a mi cabeza, simplemente te apartaba con cualquier cosa que tuviese a mano, algún juego, algún libro, salir, fumar, cualquier cosa que me ayudara a distenderme y no pensar en ti… Cada vez se hacía más y más fácil, hasta esa noche claro.

De alguna manera me habías hallado de nuevo, de alguna forma habías conseguido contactarme y ahora me necesitabas, era gracioso si me ponía a pensarlo, pero aun así no te lo negué. Me encontré contigo otra vez y estaba completamente cambiado, ni siquiera llevabas en los ojos esa mirada que solías tener en el orfanato, no me sorprendía.

Quise reír cuando me viste y me abrazaste, cuando pensaste que yo correspondería como antes, quise reír porque mis brazos no reaccionaban, y de pronto de no pensarte tanto hasta me había olvidado de tu voz. Me acordé de cuando pasábamos tardes juntos en Wammy’s, de las numerosas veces en las que había tratado de besarte, de todas esas idioteces que hacíamos juntos, pero ya nada era igual. Cuando te acercaste a mis labios como antes me hice hacia atrás un poco y bajé mis googles, te miré… ¿Seguías siendo igual de blando? Yo no. Esa sonrisa burlona en tu boca me dijo que seguramente ya no te importaba, me hubiese gustado pensar que a mí tampoco, que quizá hasta aceptaría que estés con alguien más ahora.

****

****_Una rápida traición_  
y salimos del amor   
tal vez me lo busqué.   
Mi ego va a estallar   
ahí donde no estás   
oh… los celos otra vez

****

Las cosas de verdad salían como las predecías, yo trataba como siempre de seguirte el ritmo y ayudar en todo lo que podía, ser mil veces más de lo que eran todos esos subordinados tuyos, pero aun así, todavía tratando de olvidarte. Imaginaba que sólo eras una persona más, que quien había conocido en esa casa ya no existía, justamente como era lo que sucedía, tú eras una persona completamente distinta.

Continuaba pensando en que si traía esos recuerdos nuevamente a la superficie sólo me perjudicaría, que si comenzaba a ilusionarme con que alguna vez regreses a ser como antes, sólo me daría un fuerte golpe contra un muro de acero macizo. Pero… ¿Qué más podría hacer?

 

 **** _¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?_  
si no olvido moriré   
y otro crimen quedará   
otro crimen quedará   
sin resolver.

****

Había errores, varios errores, como siempre los hubo en cualquier situación, pero nunca pensé que llegarías a esto, no tú. Traté de apoyarte a distancia, como era lo acordado, darte toda la información que necesitabas y estar siempre a tu sombra para aconsejarte qué deberías hacer.  Tú solo eras más que suficiente, pero a pesar de todo sentía esa idiota necesidad de protegerte.

Confiaba en que todo saldría bien hasta que me llamaste, mi teléfono jamás sonaba y ahora que lo hacía no sabía qué esperar, caminé hacia él y dejé que el tono de llamada suene por un momento más, no quería parecer desesperado. Lo levanté entre mis dedos y vi tu nombre en la pantalla, contestando de forma parsimoniosa. Fruncí el ceño al oír tu voz, ronca y débil, de pronto todos los recuerdos comenzaban a caerme encima mientras me pedías que vaya por ti, que acababas de ocasionar una explosión.

Puse sentir cómo todo se me venía abajo mientras tomaba las llaves de mi carro y corría escaleras abajo… jamás te había oído de esa forma, jamás había imaginado que podría oír cómo los escombros caían a tu alrededor y cómo tu respiración parecía hacerse más y más débil.

Me sentí acorralado otra vez, sentía que no podría hacer nada. ¿Qué sucedería si era demasiado tarde? ¿Qué haría si te perdía de verdad ésta vez? Mi respiración se agitaba a medida que pasaba a toda velocidad entre los automóviles que parecían moverse cada vez más y más lento.

 

 **** _No lo sé,_  
cuánto falta no lo sé   
si es muy tarde no lo sé   
si no olvido, moriré   
¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?   
¿Qué  otra cosa puedo hacer?

****

 Mi teléfono sonó nuevamente y esta vez no dudé en contestar rápidamente, eras tú otra vez, casi sin aliento mientras yo te decía que aguantes, gritaba tu nombre sólo para constatar que continuases consciente… te maldecía. Los nervios me tenían demasiado acelerado y ya no sabía hacia dónde girar para acortar el camino.

Entonces pude escuchar una última explosión del otro lado de la línea, una que me cortó tu voz y la comunicación a medida que yo aceleraba con todo lo que daba el motor. No quería siquiera pensar qué había pasado, no quería que mi corazón se detuviese también, pero sin embargo podía sentirlo. _Por favor…_

 

 **** _Ahora sé lo que es perder_  
  
Otro crimen quedará   
otro crimen quedará   
sin resolver…


End file.
